A panoramic image denotes a combined image generated by connecting a series of images shot in a plurality of directions. The panoramic image allows an observer to be immersed in a more realistic image by providing a wider field of vision with respect to a scene around a photographer compared to one image shot in one direction.
A panoramic image may be classified into a plane panoramic image, a spherical panoramic image, etc. The plane panoramic image is obtained by combining a plurality of images on a plane, and the spherical panoramic image is obtained by combining a plurality of images on a sphere in order to configure an image where the plurality of images are disposed at the same distance around an observer. When the spherical panoramic image is used, more realistic and various services may be provided. For example, the spherical panoramic image is used for a service such as a street view in an Internet map search service.
Panoramic image shooting requires a plurality of image shootings. Accordingly, an electronic device having a panorama shooting function provides a User Interface (UI) informing a shooting state, for convenience of a user, generally. In case of a conventional spherical panorama shooting, a spread guide informing a shooting state consists of divided planes divided on a predetermined direction angle basis. Also, an image being shot is positioned on the spread guide.
Accordingly, an apparatus and a method for shooting a spherical panoramic image in an electronic device is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.